


Bareiboru Couple Match Maker

by Lithiriel



Series: Nemo the match maker [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Comedy, M/M, i think, im not really sure.... i think i shoul put parody or something like that
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lithiriel/pseuds/Lithiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Con estas nuevas que traen noticias sobre los jugadores locales, Oikawa y Ushiwaka, ¿relación amor odio? ¿Iwaizumi en una relación con uno de su antiguo kohai? Akaashi, los chicos fríos son los más HOT. y el hoothoot de fukurodani está haciendole ojitos al capitán de nekoma, y hablando de él ¡¿Qué demonios con ese cabello! De la boca de Nemo, para el mundo. CRACK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bareiboru Couple Match Maker

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de inicio: Bien, siento que esto necesita mil y un explicaciones. Nació de una conversación random con Kis -se nota que la menciono mucho, pero es para lo que mejor servimos xD- y pues hala, así quedó. La idea inicial nació con otro fandom, si he de ser sincera, con el de Inazuma -que aún tengo incompleto por allí, cuando aún usaba mi vieja cuenta xD- más explicaciones de esta tontería abajo.
> 
> Advertencias: No-beta, Crack. En negrita e itálica porque es crack del malo, de ese que sólo nace cuando uno habla de tonterías con su amiga y tal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! no me pertenece, gracias al cielo.

**Bareiboru Couple Match Maker**

* * *

Las modas entre estudiantes de instituto y lo extrañas que podían tender a ser, no eran novedad o secreto para nadie.

Un día eran los llaveros para celulares, pequeños tatuajes no permanentes, ¡hasta incluso extraños tipos de maquillaje! Y, aunque casi siempre era el pópulo femenino quien más encantado parecía verse, no faltaba la ocasión que la tendencia alcanzara incluso a los chicos que normalmente no prestaban mucha atención a esta clase de cosas.

Y algunas incluso más de la cuenta. En serio.

Aunque nunca tanto como ahora, pensó Iwaizumi, mientras elevaba una ceja y comenzaba a cuestionarse el nivel de cociente intelectual de sus compañeros.

Desde hacía aproximadamente un mes, una ola de emoción se había iniciado gracias a una de estas mentadas modas. No era algo fuera de lo común o tan siquiera interesante; sólo una revista de chismes que como otras tantas antes de ella intentaban especular sobre la vida de otros.

Claro que esta en particular, ni siquiera estaba muy bien producida. Las portadas tenían ediciones baratas y tipografías de muy mal gusto.

Pero, al parecer, lo que la hacía tan popular eran las _jugosas_  historias que esta traía dentro. Ya que todas presentaba a estudiantes de instituto como protagonistas. Específicamente, tendría que decir que se trataba sobre deportistas.

Además que, según la escueta presentación del autor que traía esta –un tal  _Nemo,_ ¿Qué clase de pseudónimo era ese?—ya había realizado trabajos anteriores con jugadores de fútbol, basketball y vaya a saber uno con qué otro deporte más. Así que ahora, de seguro le habían entrado ganas de probar con el voleyball.  _Para nuestra mala suerte_ —Se dijo a si mismo Iwaizumi, sin embargo al ver a sus compañeros todos intentando leer una copia de la revista que alguno de ellos había traído se comenzó a plantear que quizá era sólo para su propia desdicha.

—Pero quééé—Escuchó claramente la voz quejumbrosa de Oikawa levantarse por entre el murmullo general dentro del gimnasio de Aoba Jousai—Escuchen esto—continuó sonando mitad divertido mitad sarcástico. Iwaizumi podía deducir sin mucho esfuerzo que en realidad estaba enojado e indignado por partes iguales. Escuchó a Oikawa aclararse la garganta y comenzar a leer mientras caminaba por el gimnasio, una mano sosteniendo la revista y la otra moviéndose de lado a lado de manera pseudo dramática.

" _Mucho se ha especulado sobre los jugadores más valiosos de Shiratorizawa y Aoba Jousai. No es secreto para nadie la rivalidad que se viene labrando entre ellos desde hace años- Pero_ —y la necesaria pausa dramática, una ceja temblando en su cara y continuó—  _¿Es esta toda la verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo la tensión? Los ¡oh! Corazones de los jóvenes pueden aguantar… Las miradas escondidas, los silenciosos reclamos ¡El candente deseo impreso en sus miradas!—_ Y para este punto si Iwaizumi no estaba vomitando era porque las ganas de reír de algo tan ridículo se peleaban por igual— _Es seguro asegurar que tienen algo más que balones de voleyball entre manos._

Y aunque Iwaizumi estaba seguro de que había mucho más en ese supuesto artículo, Oikawa escogió lanzar la revista a un lado y fruncir el ceño mientras murmuraba que  _Preferiría morir antes de ponerle una mano encima a Ushikawa, ugh, asco._

—Bueno…—tentó Kindaichi con una risita nerviosa mientras tomaba la mentada revista del suelo y la agitaba un poco para que luciera menos maltrecha—Tómelo con un poco de gracia, Oikawa-san.

Porque sí, era  _un poco gracioso,_ había que aceptarlo.

" _Además… bueno de que hay tensión la hay"_  Claro que él no la clasificaría como tensión  _sexual_  sino del tipo que, si te descuidas podría arrancarte la cabeza de un pelotazo, pero aun así.

— ¡Cierra la boca, Kindaichi-chan!—Se quejó el capitán mientras inflaba las mejillas y se cruzaba de brazos, en clara señal de molestia.

Kindaichi sólo rió un poquito más, mientras escuchawa a Iwaizumi-san suspirar y él mismo se dedicaba a ver un poco más de cerca el volumen nuevo que había traído el capitán esa mañana.

—Aunque realmente no veo qué tan interesante puede ser esto…—sólo sabía que la revista era popular, pues según las malas lenguas mucho de sus rumores antiguos habían terminado siendo verdad, o algo por el estilo.

Kindaichi volteó las páginas una tras otra, la parte central se hallaba ocupada por un gran montaje lleno de corazones y burbujas rosas entre las caras de Oikawa-san y el capitán de Shiratorizawa, Kindaichi tuvo que retener una risita antes de seguir avanzando, había un par de cosas sobre Fukurodani y creyó reconocer los colores del uniforme de Nekoma en una de las páginas.

Sin embargo, lo que realmente llamó su atención fue un artículo que ya casi se encontraba al final.

Tenía impreso, con letras muy oscuras y bien en el centro de la página.

_"¿AMARON ROMEO Y JULIETA?, ESPEREN A LEER ESTO."_

Y se podía ver una imagen de Iwaizumi-san hablando con quien Kindaichi podía reconocer como Kageyama, bueno o pasando a su lado, no podía decir exactamente pues se notaba que la foto había sido tomada con un mal ángulo.

Más abajo una foto de Iwaizumi-san, con unos cortes que indicaban que había una persona a su lado, pero que al parecer no importaba quien fuera, mientras observaba un partido de Karasuno.

" _Si creían que el romance entre los Montesco y los Capuleto era algo trágico y hermoso, deberían ver la que se ha armado entre los Karasuno y los Aoba Jousai"_

Para ese momento los ojos de Kindaichi ya parecían salirse de sus orbitas y leía como si el alma se le fuera en ello, metros más allá Kunimi le miraba con una ceja temblando.

 _"Parece que los, por ambos bandos, enojados setter y az al fin han encontrado algo que quite el ceño fruncido de sus caras"_  decía, y Kindaichi quería contradecirlo, porque aunque Kageyama siempre estuviera molesto, Iwaizumi-san por el contrario sólo lo estaba cuando Oikawa-san hacía alguna tontería o cosas así. ¡Iwaizumi-san también sabía sonreír! Y tenía una sonrisa bonita, especialmente cuando los felicitaba…. O cuando ganaba un concurso de pulsos… o… bueno, bueno, no perder el foco " _O debería decir alguien, ¡Justo como lee! Las dos preparatorias que probablemente en un futuro estén disputándose un puesto en el torneo para las nacionales crearon algo más que rivalidades en estos meses"_

" _Iwaizumi Hajime sin lugar a dudas parece ser un buen senpai, ¡¿pero quién creería que sería tal como para encantar a su ex kouhai más de la cuenta?!_

_Parece que además de una expresión enojada y excelentes remates, el az de Aoba Jousai guarda un encanto único , dicen que las sonrisas son mejores cuando nos las dan únicamente a nosotros, y Kageyama parece saberlo muy bien"_

_¡¿Qué?! Perdón_ , pensó Kindaichi,  _Iwaizumi-senpai también me sonríe muchas veces, gracias._

_"Y vamos, que sabemos los chicos de mal carácter son lo que todo el mundo quiere, como bien alguien antes que yo dijo Qué mejor que te ame alguien que odia a todos los demás_

_Sin embargo, aún no sabemos cómo podría esta relación afectar los posibles futuros partidos. ¿Se verá afectado su rendimiento durante estos?"_

_¡Claro que no!_ Gritó mentalmente Kindaichi, aunque Kageyama no fuera santo de su devoción sabía que él se tomaba el deporte en serio, un mucho en serio, y ni hablar de Iwaizumi-san, aunque ambos estuvieran saliendo juntos nunca se la dejarían fácil al otro, eso simplemente no iba con ellos… aunque pensar en ellos como algo más realmente hacía que se sintiera enfermo del estómago, no quería ni imaginarlo.

_"Aunque bien dicen que el mejor sexo es el que se tiene luego de una pelea, y bien los partidos técnicamente son una"_

OH DIOS SANTO, eso tampoco quería imaginárselo.

_"Pero lo que nadie puede quitarles al final será que, las parejas setter y az nunca pasarán de moda"_

Kunimi soltó el balón que tenía en las manos mientras veía a Kindaichi hiperventilar por lo que fuera que estaba leyendo, sintió una aura negra formarse sobre su cabeza. Kindaichi se veía realmente afectado, ¿habrían escrito alguna barrabasada sobre él?

— ¡Esta cosa está mal!—dijo mientras lanzaba la revista a un lado para luego cubrir su sonrojado rostro con ambas manos, sintiendo como el calor se le subía hasta las orejas.

—Uh, Kindaichi, ¿todo bien?—se aventuró a preguntar, ya que Iwaizumi-san parecía demasiado ocupando tratando que su capitán dejara su actitud de enfado y se pusieran a entrenar.

—No, no, no—fue todo lo que le respondieron, o al menos lo que Kunimi pudo entender entre los balbuceos que decía su compañeros— ¡Iwaizumi-san no! ¡Usted no puede salir con Kageyama!

_¿Uh?_

Fue el pensamiento que golpeó la mente de Kunimi

— ¡¿UH?!—fue el sonido en conjunto que hicieron, al segundo siguiente, Oikawa y Kyotani.

—… ¿Qué diablos?—fue lo único que pudo responder Iwaizumi, con una expresión desencajada en el rostro.

— ¡¿Cómo es posible que me engañes con él, Iwa-chan?!—Fue el consecuente grito de su capitán, que rápidamente fue silenciado por un golpe en el estómago.

* * *

Hinata corrió hasta donde Kageyama parecía a punto de lanzar un saque, mientras agitaba una revista maltrecha frente a su cara.

— ¡Kageyama no te atrevas a suicidarte junto con el az de seijou!

Y el balón que se suponía iba a ser lanzado hasta el otro lado de la cancha terminó impactando contra la cabeza de Tanaka ante tal afirmación.

— ¡¿Qué demonios dices, Hinata?!

— ¡Oye, Kageyama, casi me partes la cara con eso!

Pero la queja de Tanaka-senpai se vio opacada por la verborrea de Hinata, quien seguía agitando la revista frente a la cara de Kageyama como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

—Yachi compró esto en la mañana y me lo enseño, ¡No Kageyama! ¡No puedes suicidarte! ¿¡Quién la levantará para mí si haces eso?!

— ¡¿Quién se va a suicidar?!—fue el grito desesperado de Asahi, quien apenas entraba con Sugawara y Daichi.

— ¡Nadie, no hagas escándalo!—Daichi miró a su compañero con el ceño fruncido al tiempo que golpeaba uno de sus costados con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria.

—Veamos, Hinata—dijo entonces Sugawara, acercándose con una sonrisa comprensiva y una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente— ¿Por qué andas diciendo eso?—Preguntó con el tono más amable que se sabía.

Hinata no respondió con palabras, en lugar de eso extendió el objeto que tenía en manos, demasiado cerca del rostro de Sugawara para su propio gusto.

— ¡Por esto! ¡Si Kageyama es Romeo entonces morirá, justo como en el final del libro!

Hinata aún podía recordar las desesperadas palabras de Yachi cuando había corrido hacia él esa mañana para mostrarle ese descubrimiento.

El silencio que pronto se montó en el gimnasio, sólo pudo ser roto por la pequeña risa de burla de Tsukishima.

Sugawara sintió la temperatura de su cuerpo descender un par de grados, al tiempo que sentía el aura de molestia de Daichi crecer detrás de él.  _Oh dioses no._

—Hinata…—empezó, tratando de hallar las palabras más adecuadas para que lo que estaba a punto de decir sonara más  _amable_ — Kageyama no va a hacer nada de eso, es sólo una revista…

—Y una muy ridícula—agregó Daichi entrando a la conversación, tomando el mentado objeto entre sus manos y dedicándole una mirada amargada, había escuchado de boca de otras personas que era muy popular, por los extraños chismes que esparcía, él no se encontraba particularmente interesado en ello y sentía que hubieran traído un ejemplar a su club podría desatar un desastre, esperaba estar equivocado— Además—aumentó, mientras leía someramente el artículo al cual Hinata se refería—Sólo uso esos nombres como una comparación, no es como que fuera literal, Hinata—Concluyó para luego caminar hacia las bancas y dejar allí la revista.

Eso pareció ser suficiente como para que Hinata respirara más tranquilo, sin embargo luego algo le hizo volver a exasperarse.

— ¡Aunque eso no quita que no puedas tener una relación con Iwaizumi-san, estúpido Kageyama!

— ¡¿UH?!—Kageyama pareciera no ser un muchacho de muchas expresiones, aunque si uno le llegaba a conocer bien podía darse cuenta que en realidad tenía una gama única y variopinta de estas. Sin embargo, Daichi podía decir que era la primera vez que veía una que variaba entre la confusión, vergüenza, ira y algo que no terminaba de descifrar.

— ¡¿Qué Kageyama qué?!—y eso vino de parte de Yamaguchi que hasta el momento se había mantenido alejado del barullo que armaban los de su equipo.

Tanaka entonces olvidándose de su queja corrió hasta donde Daichi estaba, quitándole la revista de las manos y ojeándola rápidamente hasta llegar a donde podía ver una foto de kageyama, lo leyó rápidamente antes de estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Tsukishima quien estaba a pocos pasos se acercó entonces, haciendo lo mismo que Tanaka hubiera hecho con Daichi y leyéndola sin quitar la estoica expresión de su rostro.

—Vaya…—soltó con una sonrisita de lado—Quién lo diría, parece que no sólo en precisión le ganas al tal Oikawa, ¿uh?

La siguiente carcajada vino gracias a Nishinoya. Daichi quería golpearse la cara.

Pero Tsukishima no había terminado.

—Oh pero eso no es lo mejor—dijo mientras terminaba de pasar las páginas, hasta la última. Estiró la mano, enseñándoles a todos una foto donde podía ver una foto de Hinata con ropa de civil viendo a un muy sonrojado Kageyama, quien tenía unos exageradamente grandes lentes oscuros y una gorra con la inscripción "HOLLYWOOD" puesta encima con letras salientes.

Puso la revista nuevamente frente a sus ojos y se aclaró la garganta.

_"Y cerramos nuestra edición nuevamente con la escuela Karasuno, ha estado levantando revuelo desde hace un tiempo ¡Era de esperarse que tuviera admiradores!"_

Tsukishima apenas podía leer bien mientras trataba de no dejar escapar su risa burlona.

" _¡¿Quién será este misterioso sujeto!? Parece haber puesto un ojo en el número 10 de Karasuno, un disfraz tan bien manejado sólo puede ser hecho por un profesional. Pero no teman ¡Este servidor sin lugar a duda llegará a la verdad…"_

Y si había algo más escrito nadie pudo saberlo, porque Tsukishima ya había roto en risas mientras se doblaba un poco sobre sí, un coro de carcajadas que rápidamente fue seguida por Nishinoya y Tanaka, Enoshita más allá intentaba que Kageyama no tuviera un colapso nervioso o se lanzara a arremeter contra ellos.

—Oh, no, no Kageyama—intentaba decir Tanaka en medio de su ataque de risas— ¡No puedes engañar a tu novio! ¡Debes elegir a uno!

— ¡Eso es Kageyama!—gritó Hinata, mientras se escondía detrás de Sugawara—¡No engañes a Iwaizumi-san!

— _pfff—_ Tsukishima sentía que terminaría con calambres por reír tanto— ¡deberías defenderte a ti!

Algo pareció hacer conexión en el cerebro de Hinata.

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a engañarme, estúpido Kageyama?!

Enoshita sentía que sus brazos se romperían de tanto detener al setter de no atentar contra la salud de su número 10.

… Y si escuchaban con cuidado, en medio de todo el griterío que ahora era el ginmasio, podrían haber escuchado la cordura de Daichi rompiéndose en pedazos.

* * *

Cuando Bokuto llegó esa mañana agitando una revista en sus manos al tiempo que gritaba  _Hey hey hey, ¡¿A que no saben quiénes salen en este ejemplar?!_  Todos sabían que una tormenta estaba por ser disparada.

No podrían haber estado más en lo correcto.

Akaashi suspiró, largamente, y ya resignado hizo la pregunta correspondiente.

— ¿Quiénes?

Aunque claramente él ya sabía la respuesta, pero era mejor llevar la conversación como Bokuto esperaba que fuera, así se ahorraban mucho tiempo de quejas.

— ¡Nosotros!—dijo con voz cantarina mientras se disponía a abrirla y comenzar a leerla, aunque nadise lo hubiera pedido.

" _Y si hablamos de Fukurodani no hay manera de que podamos obviar algo"_

Dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de chispas, de seguro Bokuto podía ser el único emocionado por salir en esa clase de revistas.

_"Al parecer los setter están a la orden del día ¿eh?- no hay manera de que nos podamos olvidar de Akaashi, el muchacho que parece no mostrar interés en nada ni en nadie está ganando más y más popularidad en nuestras encuestas._

_¡Nada que no se esperara de un posible pariente perdido del gran Akashi Seijirou!"_

Bokuto se preguntó de quién diablos estaban hablando

_"Aunque que se tiñera el cabello de negro-cosa que su querido escritor ciertamente piensa- parece haberle jugado a favor, al igual que esos centímetros de más"_

Abajo había una foto del muchacho mirando con cara de desesperación hacia su equipo, Bokuto no pudo evitar fruncir un poco los labios, ese no era el mejor ángulo de Akaashi, aún así siguió leyendo.

_"Así que ya saben, si quieren ser exitosos en la vida, vivan entre una cara de astio y una cara de nada ¡Es victoria asegurada!_

_Confirmado por el setter Akaashi: Los chicos fríos son lo más HOT"_

Akaashi sintió como si le lanzaran una estaca en el pecho, él no siempre miraba a todos como si fuera un aburrido  _¿o sí?_ No era como si el mundo pensara que él sólo podía sentir esas dos emociones.  _¿Verdad?_

Pudo sentir que Konoha le daba un pequeño codazo amistoso, como pidiéndole que se animara. A los pocos segundo Bokuto continuó.

"  _y el HOOTHOOT"_  La foto de un extraño búho con los ojos rojos y pequeñas alitas aparecía al lado de esa afirmación _"de Fukurodani parece estar haciéndole ojitos al capitán de Nekoma._

_¡Esos "ohohoho" en realidad son una declaración de amor, se los digo yo"_

Y ok esta vez Akaashi realmente debía aceptar que había puesto una cara realmente mala.

* * *

" _¿Un lenguaje secreto que ambos han inventado para que nos demos cuenta de lo apasionado de su coqueteo? ¿Una llamada de apareamiento? ¡Las probabilidades son interminables!"_

Taketora leía mientras intentaba pelear con las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas a causa de la risa, a un lado suyo Yaku lanzaba suspiros pensando cómo sus compañeros podían encontrar interesantes esas cosas, Kuroo medio sonreía con gracia y Kenma a un lado jugaba con su consola mientras fingía no escuchar nada de lo que sus compañeros estuvieran diciendo.

Era una suerte que el entrenador Nekomata ese día tardara un poco más en llegar, sino de seguro les incrementaría las vueltas por andar perdiendo el tiempo con esa clase de tonterías.

" _y hablando del mentado capitán de nekoma ¡¿Qué demonios con ese cabello?!"_

— ¡Hey!—Se quejó Kuroo, pero fue vilmente ignorado.

_"No hay duda de que el amor nace de las cosas en común, y podemos decir que este par al menos comparten al mismo mal estilista"_

—Pero qué descaro—Dijo Kuroo mientras se acercaba y arrancaba la revista de las manos de Taketora, que seguía riendo como si le hubieran contado la mejor broma de la historia.

—Oye, no es  _tan_  gracioso—Se quejó Kuroo mientras le miraba con ojos enfadados, nadie entendía el sentido del estilo, por dios.

—Bueeno—Yaku dijo, tratando de esconder la pequeña sonrisita que tenía, atrás de él Inuoka y Shibayama parecían en las mismas condiciones—Tampoco es que tu cabello pueda ser llamado una maravilla…

—Tu falta de buen gusto me ofende, Yaku, esperaba más de ti.

Y mientras los demás muchachos del Nekoma continuaban discutiendo sobre el supuesto mal peinado de Kuroo, Kenma sólo miraba la pantalla de su juego, donde un gran  _GAME OVER_  aparecía para recordarle que acababa de cometer un error realmente muy tonto, que normalmente no hubiera hecho.

Pero en su defensa la gente normalmente no mencionaba que Kuroo pudiera estar enamorado de otra persona que no fuera él.

_"Porque debimos saber que un amor entre garras y plumas no podría ser lo que uno llamaría muy glamoroso, aunque esos protectores de piernas si son capaces de levantar un par de pasiones._

_De boca de Nemo, para el mundo"_

* * *

**Notas finales:**  

 

Antes: Esto ya está publicado en mi cuenta de fanfiction, donde tengo el pseudónimo de phantalassas.

Bien, como dije antes, esto nació de una idea que era para IE -aunque luego la mandé a todos mis fandoms de deportes, por eso la ridícula referencia a Akashi se Kuroko no Basket- ¡ámalo Kis, él es absoluto!-y la versión más alargada en el de ellos, que están sin terminar hongueandose en mi computador xD

Also, la referencia a HOOTHOOT un pokémon.

Y Finalmente el tal Nemo, no es un OC : Es un jugador de IE go! usando el nombre que le dieron en el doblaje español de dicha serie, xD nació como una broma interna con mi amiga y terminó convertido en esto.

im sorry.

Nemo: [here](https://fbcdn-sphotos-f-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-xap1/v/t1.0-9/10982483_809654812461246_605101559420843292_n.jpg?oh=160e289f875073c1221ab9cae06b1b72&oe=55B1C660&__gda__=1436980265_68c5ae3bf5a10fc4a09c2fe2ca9ee12e) -por si alguien tiene curiosidad de saber quién es, sólo unir espacios, btw, nuestro nemo sería el único incapaz de distinguir a Kageyama con ese tan ingenioso disfraz suyo.


End file.
